Quizas querras que regrese
by Linah294
Summary: Gaara y Sakura an estado saliendo,pero una simple y tonta discussion puede destruir una relacion de 3 años. Puede el destino reunirlos nuevamente?. Vale la pena! Se los aseguro. XD SakuraXGaara. Agregé un segundo Chap! porfa leanlo!
1. Chapter 1

Algunas vez as tenido una pelea con tu novio por las simples palabras "Te amo"

Algunas vez as tenido una pelea con tu novio por las simples palabras "Te amo"? , si no te a pasado a mí si. Puedes que pienses que estamos locos ya que esas son las dos palabras con más sentimientos y significado en la fase del planeta. Pero a veces vale tanto, que no sabes como expresarla.

-"No.Lo.Puedo.Cree.er!" – se decía Sakura así misma. Sakura cojio una nueva toallita de kleenex para secarse las nuevas lagrimas que brotaban por sus mejillas.-"Que prueba de amor es esa Gaara! Ahh". El teléfono sonó pero Sakura no se levanto, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie. Pasaron algunos minutos y el teléfono había sonado por 3ra vez y Sakura decidió salir de la casa a comprar algo de comer. Se encontraba lloviznando, así que se puso un suéter y cojio su sombrilla.

-"Ya era hora de salir a comprar algo, tengo tiempo que no cocino" – se dijo Sakura. La última vez que había cocinado fue una semana atrás, cuando boto a Gaara de la casa. La única razón que cojio clase de cocina fue por Gaara y ahora no se encontraba, entonces, para que el esfuerzo de hacerlo ahora?".

Salio de su casa y caminando un poco mas rápido de lo normal, se fue al supermercado. Al llegar al supermercado se encontró a Tenten.

-"Sakura, gracias a dios que te veo! , tenias tiempo que no salías de tu casa y nos tenias preocupada".

Sakura se rió ligeramente.

-"No hay nada de que preocuparse, me mantuve viva con comida pre -calentada y en microonda."

-"Me alegra verte fuera de tu casa, quiere que te ayude a hacer tu compra?" – le pregunto Tenten.

-"No gracias, va a ser una pequeña comprar la cual voy a poder hacer por mi misma" – dijo Sakura. Sonrió tristemente al recordar que en los últimos 2 años nunca a hecho una compra sin la presencia de Gaara. Sakura comenzó a caminar por los pasillos cojiendo lo necesario: Leche , aceite , huevos , Oreos, arroz , carne , mantequilla , sazón, jugos , panes , queso……. Etc. Cuando sintió que era bastante, se dijio al pasillo de las frutas. Fue al final del pasillo donde tenían las uvas verdes.

-"Estoy pensando en volver para mi villa".

-"Entiendo, no tienes nada que buscar aquí ya".

Sakura quien conocía la voz de los dos jóvenes miro hacia su derecha, Gaara se encontraba hablando con Naruto. Sakura sintió el impulso de ir hacia donde el y decirle algunas cosas las cuales se merecía oír, pero en vez de eso respiro profundo y se fue.

Naruto quien vio la silueta de una persona la cual conocía se dio la vuelta, era sakura. Miro a Gaara quien se encontraba ocupado eligiendo sus frutas y a Sakura que estaba caminando para otro pasillo.

_La llamo?, Le digo a Gaara?._ Depuse de un momento de cuestionarse, decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y siguió hablando con Gaara como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222

-"Ugh! no sabia que semanas sin cocinar me iban a afectar tanto!. Extraño a mi PandaChan.". Camino hacia la sala y se sentó en frente del televisor. Eran las 9: 30 PM y estaban dando un maratón de películas, ahora mismo se encontraban dando "Edward Scissor Hands". La película siempre le ha gustado, ya que siempre se ha dicho que es difícil encontrarse a un "hombre" que valore a una persona por tantos años. El timbre sonó, pero sakura no llego a oírlo.

_Ring……..Ring._

Sakura pauso la película y miro la pequeña pantalla de su celular. "_Sabaku No Gaara". _

Sakura no respondió y lo puso en vibrador. Minutos pasaron y Sakura sintió el celular vibrar varias veces y finalmente decidió responderlo.

-"Lo siento, me encontraba dormida" - dijo Sakura.

-"Estas viendo televisión Sakura, prefieres dormir el día entero antes de dormirte para los maratones de películas. Me encuentro afuera, ábreme la puerta por favor".

Sakura para evitar una de sus famosas peleas por el teléfono se paro y le abrió la puerta. Gaara se encontraba empapado de agua.

-" Tienes llaves, porque no entrantes?"

-"Me imagine que ya no era bienvenido, vine a recoger mis cosas".

-"Te las organices, se encuentran afuera de la habitación".

Sin decir mas nada, Gaara subió al segundo y rápidamente cojio su pequeña maleta.

-"Buenas noches" - dijo Gaara saliendo de la pequeña pero lujosa casa.

-"Cuidate" - susurro Sakura, aunque el ya se había ido.

Sakura trato de enfocarse en la película, pero se le hizo imposible. Apago la televisión y se sentó en el sofá, cojio de una pequeña mesa lo que parecía un anillo de compromiso. Lo miro admirando su textura, la piedra era la de su cumpleaño: Aquamarina.

-"Lo rápido que se puede acabar un romance" - se dijo Sakura. Miro a su alrededor y se sintió sola y vacía, decidió no pasar la noche en su casa. Marco un número telefónico en su celular y lo dejo sonar.

-" Sakura, que pasa amor?".

-"Mami….puedo ir a dormir con ustedes, por hoy?"

-"Mi amor, sabes que no tienes que llamar eres siempre bienvenida".

Sakura se rió ligeramente y cerró el teléfono. Recogió lo necesario y salio de la casa. Eran las 10: 15 y las calles estaban desiertas. Camino con calma ya que la casa de su madre quedaba 30 lejos, para ella eso era nada.

-"Sakura!" - grito alguien. Sakura se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a la ultima persona de la cual quería saber (Y no era Gaara), Sasuke.

-"Sasuke!" - dijo Sakura fingiendo su felicidad mientras el joven caminaba hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-"Que haces caminando sola a estas horas de la noche?" .

-"Voy para la casa de mis padres".

-"Oh, que paso con Garra, se volvieron a pelear?"

-"Si y peor que nunca, se retiro para su villa". Sakura sintió las lagrimas brotar por sus mejillas mientras sollozaba. Sasuke aprovecho este momento para abrazarla y suavemente acaricio su cabello. Sakura recostó su cabeza en su hombro sintiéndose cómoda.

-"Esto nunca hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado conmigo" - le susurro Sakura al oído. Al oír este comentario, Sakura abruptamente se alejo de Sasuke y dijo.

-"No me arrepiento de todo lo que tuve con Gaara. Me tengo que ir , buenas noches".

-"Espera! , quiere que te acompañe?".

Sakura le sonrió amable y dijo:

-"No tienes nada de que preocuparte".

Siguió su camino sin mirar hacia atrás.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

-"Mi amor despierta, el desayuno ya esta listo". Era la 5ta vez que su madre decía esto. Sakura no tenia ganas de levantarse ni hacer nada, pero sabia que ese deseo estaba lejos.

-"Mama, no tengo hambre" - dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño. Entro al baño y se miro en le espejo. Su cabello estaba corto pero ahora tenía más estilo, lo tenía corto atrás y medio largo alante. Miro a su figura y se impresiono al ver que se encontraba saludable ya que en estos días no se encontraba comiendo bien.

Entro a la bañera y cojio su dulce tiempo bañándose, tenia muchas cosas en la cual pensar.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

-"vuelvo en un rato" - dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-"Te recuerdo que en los días que estés aquí vas a ir con mis reglas y eso se significa: "No llegar tarde".

-"si madre, nos vemos".

Sakura se dirigía a la casa de Naruto, su mejor amigo. Tenia tiempo que no visitaba a Naruto, por la simple razón de que el comenzó a salir con Hinata y casi no tenia tiempo para nadie.

-"Va a tener que aprender a fabricar tiempo para mi" - se dijo Sakura.

Minutos después……………………

-"Naruto! Abre la puerta". El rubio que se encontraba ocupado con sus ramen, se levanto y hizo lo ordenado.

-"Pasa Sakura".

Sakura entro y se acomodo en su mueble. Naruto continúo con su desayuno mientras Sakura miraba alrededor. Su compañero termino de comer y miro a Sakura seriamente.

-"Sakura, sabes que el no quiso que fuera así". Ella tenía una idea de que esta charla se iba a tratar de el, y eso la alegra. Una de las razones por las cuales fue a visitar a Naruto es porque sabe que el joven sabe la situación entre ella y Gaara.

-"Yo tampoco Naruto, nunca pensé que una pequeña pelea iba a llegar a estos extremos".

-"Te creía mas inteligente Sakura. El no es el mismo joven que mataba a las personas por pura diversión y tu mas que nadie debería saber eso, tu lo ayudantes a salir del estado que se encontraba en el cual no creía en el amor. Tu le enseñases el significado de esa palabra y a si mismo se las arracastes".

Sakura se sentó mirando hacia el piso avergonzada.

-"Que debo hacer Naruto?".

-" Que debes hacer Sakura?".

222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Gaara tenía 3 semanas en Sunagakure. Todos los de la villa se encontraban sorprendidos al regreso de su Kamikaze, ya que las noticias de su noviazgo con Sakura se regaron por todo los sitios. Gaara se mantuvo lo más ocupado posible: haciendo diligencias, atendiendo a importantes turistas, entrenando y arreglando asuntos los cuales los demás no podían manejar. En esas 3 semanas no había oido nada de Sakura o Konoha.

-"Gaara, tomar descanso de vez en cuando no te va a matar".

-"Temari sal de mi oficina por favor".

-"Pero Gaa--".

-"Fuera!".

Temari salio para no decir algo de lo cual se iba a arrepentir en el futuro. Miro el reloj y vio que eran las 2:20 AM. Tenía el día entero trabajando así que decidió irse a dormir para mañana despertarse a ir con la misma rutina.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Días Después………. (10:05 PM)

-"Sasuke, por favor! que tiene de malo". - le pregunto Sakura irritada. Una semana después de que se fue Gaara, Sakura busco refugio en los brazos de Sasuke. Ella todavía no se ha olvidado de Gaara pero tenía la esperanza de que su "amor" por Sasuke volviera. Las dos semanas con Sasuke no han sido maravillas que digamos, pero Sakura estaba dispuesta a todo constar de moverse para alante.

-"No te quiero en esa casa y punto, lo que vas a hacer es a ponerte melancólica y a recordar a ese monstruo".

Odio cuando lo llama así, _Monstruo._ Me hierve la sangre cuando dice algo respecto Gaara, no quiero que lo mencione.

-" Sasuke estoy harta, Ya basta!" - grito Sakura.-"Esa es mi casa maldición y tengo derecho a ir a ella. No la compra para tenerla de lujo y dejarla cojer polvo, me voy para allá y si sabes lo que es bueno para nuestra relación no me busques".

Sakura al salir por la puerta la estrelló. Camino por las calles rápidamente para no llegar tan tarde. Se iba a quedar a dormir en su casa por esta noche, no sabia porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar.

2222222222222222222222222222

-"Wow! , La casa se encuentra intacta" - dijo cierto joven prendiendo las luces y dirigiéndose al cuarto. No sabe que lo trajo aquí esta noche, pero tenia ganas de dormir aquí aunque sea una última vez. Como su hermana Temari es una chismosa, se entero de que Sakura ya no se encontraba viviendo aquí y así que aprovechar para disfrutar la casa para el solo.

Fue al baño y se dio una rápida ducha, se puso unos pantalones y una franela blanca. Pensó en ver televisión, pero se encontraba demasiado cansado. El viaje de donde el vive asta acá no fue nada fácil. Apago las luces del cuarto y se durmió profundamente.

En el primer piso de la casa……………….

Sakura entro a la casa y puso su bolso en el sofá. Fue a la cocina, cojio un yogurt y después de terminar se cambio a sus piyamas. Se había dado un baño antes de venir y no hacia tanto calor como para darse otro.

Subió las escaleras hacía su cuarto. Había entrado al cuarto sin prender las luces, pero todavía pudo ver una sombra en su cama. Se acerco a la cama y bajo la cabeza para ver de cerca quien o que era.

-"Gaara!" - se dijo Sakura así mismo sorprendida. El miedo la paralizo por un momento y después no pudo contener la emoción que sentía al tenerlo cerca. Se acostó en la cama suavemente y coloco su cabeza en el pecho. Gaara al sentirlo, se despertó.

-"Sakura?"

-"PandaChan, te amo" - Dijo Sakura acurrucándose mas contra el. Levanto la cabeza y lo beso tiernamente en los labios, Gaara le respondió. Gaara la miro profundamente. Gaara suspiro, inhalando en dulce olor de Sakura.

-"Creia que te encontrabas en la casa de Sasuke" - dijo Gaara. Sakura se aparto de el y se sentó en la cama, avergonzada. Sintió remordimiento mientras lagrimas se formaban. Le duele el saber que Gaara se entero de eso, le duele lo que puede pensar de ella ahora.

-"Crees…….. Crees que soy una cualquiera, Gaara?. Dímelo, puedo aguantarlo".

-"Que te ase pensar eso?" - le pregunto Gaara mirando hacia el techo, pensativo.-"No pienso nada de ti".

-"Perdi mi anillo, Gaara".

-"Conseguiremos otro" - dijo monótono. La forma de Gaara le estaba molestando, sentía que lo estaba haciendo para molestarla, para hacerla sentir mal.

-"Gaara, lo siento".

-"Eso no justifica nada, Sakura.".

-"No puedes perdonarme?" - le pregunto Sakura sintiéndose miserable.

-"No, se me ase imposible".

"Entonces porque me besaste!" - le grito Sakura dejando salir su dolor, frustración y despecho. -"Dimelo por favor". Se coloco las manos en su rostro mientras lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

-"Fue mas habito que amor. Me acostumbre tanto a besarte que ahora es una costumbre".

Las palabras de Gaara terminaron con ella. Sakura salio de el cuarto y bajo al primer piso, no hay punto en rogarle y seguir llorándole. Alguien la espera en su nuevo hogar.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222

Este es mi pequeño fic de Sakura y Gaara. Díganme si le gusto en sus reviews y que pensaron!.


	2. Chapter 2

No se porque lo hice, en verdad no se porque lo deje ir tan fácilmente

_Decide escribir la segunda parte ya que yo misma me deprimí al dejarlo así. Este parte contiene un poco de lime pero no es un lemon!!. Disfruten y dejen reviews porfav!. _

_No se porque lo hice, en verdad no se porque lo deje ir tan fácilmente__. Fui tonta al no pelear por nuestra relación, al irme como una magdalena para la casa de Sasuke. Aquí me encuentro aunque no lo amo, poniendo mi corazón en una situación la cual todavía no ha podido manejar._

No le cojio mas de 3 meses a Sasuke para proponerle matrimonio, y no le cojio a Sakura mas que 5 minutos para decirle que si. En ese momento Sakura salto de la emoción. No lo hizo porque estaba feliz, si no porque vio esto como su chanse de formar su vida nuevamente. Miro su anillo, era hermoso en los ojos de los demás pero no en los de ella.

-"Haruno, Sakura" - llamaron por el intercom. Sakura se paro y entro al cuarto que se le fue asignado.

-"Tome asiento por favor".

Sakura se sentó nerviosa en frente del escritorio de la doctora. Sasuke la mando al medico para que sea examinada. Sasuke quería que se hiciera unos exámenes para ver si en un futuro (cual sakura imaginaba que estaba cerca) ella pudiera salir embarazada. Al sakura ser ninja y mujer, ella corre el riesgo de no poder tener hijos por la simple razón de que a veces los golpes en combates no en lugares que no son agradables.

-" Cual fue el resultado?" - pregunto Sakura ansiosa.

-"Positivo, usted puede" - dijo la doctora monótona, parece que estaba muy acostumbrada a esto."- Su prometido estará feliz, se puede retirar."

_Que mujer tan agria. _

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se fue. La idea de tener hijo la molesta un poco. Sakura se encontraba saliendo cuando vio a su sensei Tsunade.

-"Sensei, que busca aquí?".- le pregunto Sakura acercándose a ella.

-"Vine a buscarte a ti".

-"A mi, para que?" - le pregunto Sakura confusa. Ya había aprendido todo lo necesario cuando viene a medicina y Tsunade mismo le dijo que cojeria un tiempo para aprender lo demás, que era aun mas avanzado.

-"Tienes una misión y necesitamos que te vallas hoy".

-"Hoy?"

-"Si es urgente, necesitamos que vallas al bosque que queda cerca de Sunagakure".

-" De que se trata la misión, que debo hacer aya?".

-"Unos de nuestros ninjas que venia de Suna nos informo de unos árboles de los cuales se podían extraer una extraña sustancia o liquido. Dice que parece a uno de los medicamentos que usamos aquí en Konoha, pero aun mas puro".

Sakura quien ya entendía, pregunto:

-"Entonces necesitan que valla a observar y tomar pruebas de ese "medicamento".

-"Exacto. Oh! y no te preocupes de tu prometido, no se enterara de nada". - con eso desapareció.

222222222222222222222222222222222222

-"No podemos dejarlos!" - grito Gaara con un tono venenoso.

-"Pero hermano, eso se encuentra fuera de esta villa, esta del otro lado de las puertas. En verdad, no nos pertenece".

-"Desde cuando me importa tu opinión, temari".

Gaara había cambiado su forma de ser completamente. Eran tan frió, violento y peligroso como antes, era como si Sushaku estuviera poseyendo nuevamente. Temari sabia la razón por la cual se encontraba así, al igual que todo el mundo. Temari decidió no seguir discutiendo y le hablo suave.

-" Cuanto ninjas piensas mandar?"

-"Ninguno. Voy a ir yo" - dijo Gaara sonriendo malévolo. Temari le tenía pena a los que se aparecieran por aya.

-"Me retiro" - dijo Temari saliendo de la oficina.

En el momento que Temari se retiro, Gaara abrió su gaveta y saco lo que era una foto de Sakura. La foto la había tomado unos en su último aniversario. Ese día Gaara había reservado uno de los parques privados de Konoha para ellos solos, toda la noche. Gaara miro a foto fijamente y termino rompiéndola, la sangre le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Tiro todo lo que se encontraba en su mesa al piso.

-"Maldita cualquiera!" – grito Gaara. Sudor bajaba por su cara y temblaba de la rabia. Le ha dolido tanto el amarla estos últimos meses, sabiendo que le pertenece a otro. Se sentó en su silla y trato de calmarse._ Maldición!. _

Miro hacia el reloj y vio que eran las 5: 15 PM. Salio de su oficina para darse un baño y salir a su pequeña misión.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sakura llevaba exactamente dos horas en el bosque. Eran las 7:30 PM, estaba húmedo y con tinieblas, tenia que ir con cuidado. Tsunade le informo que no había ninjas por esa área, pero que todavía estuviera el guarda porque muchos mueren por descuidos.

_Me tenían que haber mandado con otra persona, nunca es bueno que una joven ande solas en un bosque. Nunca leyeron La caperucita roja__??. _

Sakura siguió su camino, asta que sintió un chakra.

_Esto no me gusta para nada. No se si estoy fallando, pero este chakra es demasiado para mi. _

Sakura se movió cautelosamente, contando sus pasos. La otra persona se encontraba moviéndose a una gran velocidad, pero Sakura necesitaba concentrarse para figurar una estrategia.

--

Gaara se encontraba moviendo rápidamente para marear o confundir a su oponente. Las tiniebla estaban muy pesadas y no podía ver bien, pero por la silueta se podía dar cuenta de que era una mujer.

_Nunca me ha importado el sexo de mis oponentes, se puede decir que esto es una ventaja para mí._ – se dijo Gaara, pensando el las forma que la iba a torturar.

Gaara paro rondando por el bosque y se lanzo hacia Sakura, sakura se defendió. Los jóvenes se enfrentaron uno al otro, no importándole quien era. Gaara se estaba cansando de pequeño juegito que tenían y decidió terminarlo. _Se acabó – _Le susurro Gaara al odio a su oponente. Sakura trato de librarse de los brazos que se encontraban alrededor de su cintura, con mucha presión. Gaara olió la sangre de la joven que se encontraba en su mejilla, acerco su lengua y comenzó a lamer.

_Esta loco, es un psicópata! _ - se dijo Sakura así mismo. Ella se encontraba sudando frió y paralizada del terror. Gaara en el otro lugar comenzó a sentirse extraño, el sabor le parecía familiar. Al lamer la mejilla de la joven se recordó de la vez que Sakura se había cortado el dedo y el hizo lo mismo.

Gaara sintió el impulso de hacerlo otra vez. _Sabe tanto a Sakura: su sangre, sudor su forma de respirar cuando se encuentra inquieta. _

Gaara comenzó besar su mejilla y se movió hacia su cuello bruscamente. Tenia que hacerla sufrir, aunque sea con sus besos y caricias.

-" Que haces? , Quitateme de encima pervertido" – grito Sakura. Gaara paro inmediatamente y la voltio , era Sakura!.

-"Sakura" – dijo Gaara. Sakura conoció la voz en un segundo, aunque sonaba amenazadora. Lo miro y vio que era Gaara.

-"G-Gaara" – dijo. Dio un paso para atrás, asustada. La mirada en sus ojos no era de buenas intenciones.

Gaara rápidamente la agarro por los hombros y la acerco a el. La beso con fuerza en los labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo sin control. Sakura trataba de empujarlo y decirle que paraba, pero no servia. Gaara la tiro al piso del húmedo bosque y la beso en su cuello, metiendo sus manos debajo de su falda.

-"Gaara! No" – grito Sakura.

-"Que pasa sakura? , Ya no me quieres, me remplazaste con Uchiha?" – Dijo con burla en sus palabras.-"Nadie se burla de Subaku no Gaara, sin pagar la consecuencias". Gaara se quedo mirándola con odio y a la misma vez lujuria. Sakura se encontraba aterrorizada, pero recordó lo que se había dicho más temprano.

_En verdad no se porque lo deje ir tan fácilmente. Fui tonta al no pelear por nuestra relación._

Sakura lo miro sin miedo y dijo:

-"Aslo, si esto es lo que quieres".

Gaara la miro sorprendido. _No voy a caer, Sakura. _

Gaara la beso aun con más fuerza que antes y apretó sus mulos sin compasión. Sakura aguanto y le respondió tiernamente, coloco sus brazos en su cuello acariciando su pelo. Sakura puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven, mienta una de sus mano recorría su pecho suavemente. Gaara trato de no caer en la tentación de sus suaves caricias y siguió.

-"Gaara-kun, por favor" – le dijo Sakura. Gaara al oír esto, le respondió a sus suplicas. La beso con pasión, pero esta vez más suave. Coloco sus manos en su cintura, acercándola mas a el.

-"Vuelve conmigo, sakura".

Sakura levanto la mano para enseñarle la banda que se encontraba en su delicado dedo.

-"Estas comprometida".

-"Si, lo estoy Gaara. Es demasiado tarde ahora" – dijo Sakura no atreviéndose a mirarlo. Gaara tomo su mano y le quito el anillo, destrozándolo con sus propias manos.

-" Gaara que as echo! Que le diré a Sakuke".

Gaara la miro herido. _Era el Uchiha ese mas importante que el?._

Sakura vio la expresión de Gaara y lo beso ligeramente en los labios diciendo:

-"Gaara, no puedo tomar una decisión así en un solo día".

-"Quieres decir que sientes algo por el tal Sasuke y no lo quieres dejar".

-"No, lo que quiero decir es que no hay hechos ni promesas en la cual podemos basar nuestra relación".

-"En verdad?" – le pregunto Gaara mirándola con ojos de travieso. "-Ahora mismo te daré algo en lo cual podemos basar nuestra relación por unos par de años".

Gaara la besó subiéndole la falda, mientras Sakura desabotonada su camisa. En ese momento a ninguno de los dos le importaba medicina/medicamentos ni los demás, esta noche era para ellos dos solitos.

2222222222222222222222222222

Este es el fin de este corto Fic.


End file.
